


Airi's Punishment

by BrookeChiang



Category: Queen's Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Warning: Sexual content and bloody tortureAlso, possibly minor spoilers for Queen's BladeAiri recieves a harsh punishment from her mistress, the sadistic Swamp Witch! (who is in Werbellia form)





	Airi's Punishment

Airi's Punishment

Airi moaned painfully as the sharp, curved blade rubbed against the thin panties covering her delicate cunt lips.

To be covered in real maid clothes and have her crotch mounted sideways on a curved, sharp blade! This was beyond cruel- what had she done to deserve this from her beloved Swamp Witch? Airi had always donw everything she'd asked- except when it came to Rana...

Her wrists tied, the only thing Airi could do was prop up her lower half with her legs- but she couldn't even straighten her lower legs because the pole holding her feet were tied in turn to her wrists!

Airi let out a groan as her feet slipped a little, and the blade sank deeper into her pussy. Gritting her teeth, she felt tears well up in her eyes, yet her cheeks flushed at a different sensation... arousal? She hadn't felt that in a long time.

At this rate... she'd run out of vital force- and there was no one around to feed on. But if she gave out... her pussy flaps- and god forbid, her clitoris would...

At last, her feet finally gave out, collapsing under her, and her knees fell to the floor.

"AUGHH!" Airi screamed for thirty seconds straight as the blade cut her labia, and then her clit. "Oh god! My clit, my clit!" She screamed in pain... and that was when it hit.

A wave of intense pleasure surged through her body. She... was having an agony-induced orgasm. Her masochistic brain was suffering intense pain and associating it with pleasure. She writhed and shook, cumming wildly, which only mauled her privates more, in turn inducing more waves of pleasure to rock her body.

At last, she exhausted herself, and the Swamp Witch Werbellia emerged to survey her work. "Wow, you really get off on pain, don't you?" She asked Airi, who only stared back through half-shut eyelids, a dazed expression on the wraith's face. "The sword is now totally soaked with cum and blood!" She untied her servant. "Stand up now."

Airi barely managed to stand up, cum and blood still dripping down her legs.

Werbellia had to support her to prevent her from collapsing again. "Now, now, don't give me that face! I'm going to get some prey for you to feed on, and with vital force, you'll be able to fix yourself again, isn't that right, Airi?"

"Yes... Mistress."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Footnote: 

The date of this posting is February 26, 2018

On this day, 26 years ago, during the Nagorno-Karabakh War, fascist Armenian and Nagorno-Karabakh separatist forces conducted the brutal Khojaly Massacre in the town of Khojaly, Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Republic, Azerbaijan, killing an estimated 613 civilians, including 106 women and 63 children. The 366th CIS regiment of the Russian-led Commonwealth of Independent States also took part in the massacre on the Armenian side. It was the worst single civilian massacre in the war.

The town of Khojaly had been blockaded by invading Armenian forces and their Nagorno-Karabakh collaborators since October 1991, preventing any hope of escape for the population (which included several thousand war refugees). The town was shelled daily, while electricity, gas, and water were cut off, causing severe civilian casualties and suffering. People attempting to flee the town were indiscriminately shot at by Armenian military outposts, some froze while trying to cross the mountains, while those who stayed in the town were continuously at risk from shelling. The true death toll remains unknown as the Armenians refused to allow international observers and human rights workers to enter, and dead Azeribaijanis were reportedly dumped in mass graves.

Unfortunately, the Armenian fascists won the war with Russian and Greek support, setting up a puppet regime in Nagorno-Karabakh that lasts to this day, and continues to occupy swaths of Azerbaijani territory even beyond Nagorno-Karabakh.  
Turkey, Israel, and Ukraine, which all provided weapons and military support to Azerbaijan during the war, continue to support Azerbaijan's right to defend its territory and remain vigilant, keeping an eye out for further potential Armenian aggression.


End file.
